


war/peace

by reinasolo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Mild Angst, Spirit Water, The Cave Scene, The Crossroads of Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/pseuds/reinasolo
Summary: She felt a lingering burn, a power so strong that it was being sustained by dark and painful memories; a broken boy being punished by the father he desperately wanted to love; a misguided notion of reclaiming his place in the world; becoming consequently lost, struggling to find the right way back.--AKA, Katara uses the Spirit Water on Zuko.





	war/peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/gifts).



> for **shiiera** because two (?) weeks ago she told me about Zutara and got me shipping it. A minute later I started watching the first episode.

Katara placed her hand over Zuko’s scar.

She felt a lingering burn, a power so strong that it was being sustained by dark and painful memories; a broken boy being punished by the father he desperately wanted to love; a misguided notion of reclaiming his place in the world; becoming consequently lost, struggling to find the right way back.

His suffering screamed at her. Katara’s heart tugged, because Zuko had been hurt just as much—if not more than the rest of them. She understood him more than ever.

_He doesn’t deserve this._

He never deserved it.

How could anyone do that to someone they claimed to love?

“Zuko…”

“It’s alright,” he said resolutely. “I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be.”

If the water could heal him, he could be free from his burden and find a reason to be better. Maybe he’d join her and the team to assist the Avatar in the fight against his sister.

But fighting his sister means opposing the Fire Nation. Would it be wise to let in an old enemy? Would he want to go in that direction?

Her fingers twitched.

She had to take the risk.

Connecting with Katara’s inner turmoil, the Spirit Water hummed and flowed out of the vial on its own volition. It came to life in a shimmering, powerful sphere with noises of the spirits echoing inside it. Katara had never felt more in control. She caught the water in the palm of her hand and put back in front of Zuko’s face.

He took a deep breath, trying to reign in on his anticipation.

The water glowed and the spirits sang as they attached to Zuko’s scar. Katara’s eyes went wide as the welt on Zuko’s face absolved into the water, disappearing as if it was never there.

The spirits cried out. There was a shift in the air.

Katara loosened her hold on the power and the light went out.

A water droplet dripped down Zuko’s face and what was left behind in its wake never more clear. Zuko’s flesh was clean without a single sign of being tainted. It came with a new level of warmth that signed a rebirth. He opened his eyes. His hand immediately moved to spot he was all-too familiar with and he moved his fingers up and down, adjusting to the new feeling. His fingers were practically gliding against his skin. His soul felt relief and his eyes showed disbelief.  

Katara smiled. “It worked… It worked!”

“Katara you’re amazing.”

For the first time in his life Zuko felt peace.

A moment later the wall blew open.


End file.
